Une Potterfiction dont vous êtes le héros!
by kermittounette
Summary: Fiction entièrement composée par VOUS le lecteur, plus d'information dans la prologue... Visant notre fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter, perso principal a décider par vos reviews evidement!


**Une Potterfiction dont vous êtes le héros…**

**Hello, je vous propose ici une fiction sortie de votre cru, ou vous déciderez de tout… et je dis vraiment tout… **

**Ce que je fais**

**Nous allons ici créer une fanfiction sur Harry Potter, mais nous ne savons pas ou tout cela va nous mener…**

**Il y aura environ 1500-2000 mots par chapitre, je prends 5 reviews parmis celles reçues depuis le chapitre précédent, et j'inclus les 5 idées dans la fiction, aussi farfelues soit elles… Alors même s'il y a plus de 5 reviews, je choisis parmi toutes celles reçues!**

**Vous avez exactement du mardi soir du début du chapitre jusqu'au mardi 2 semaines suivantes (ex. vous avez du 21 novembre 21h jusqu'au 5 décembre 21h pour envoyer vos idées, j'écris le tout et le lundi suivant vous avez le chapitre frais!)**

**Il peut être question de retourneur de temps, d'inclure des persos morts pour les ressusciter, de quête d'amour, de Voldemort, de dark Harry, d'un autre mauvais perso, de slash, yuri, aventure, amour, crossover (mais nous restons dans l'univers HP attention). **

**Pas de personnage principal pour commencer, un bref aperçu de ce qui pourrait débuter!**

**À vos marques, prêt, partez!**

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Il faisait plusieurs degrés à l'extérieur, comme le témoignait son chandail en sueurs. Ses doigts posés sur les pages de son livre laissaient des traces d'humidité et l'eau dégouttait de son visage. Il regarda Ron de l'autre côté, étalé de tout son long sur son lit, ronflant tellement fort que les draps bougeaient. Ils profitaient de ce samedi, en plein mois de septembre qui semblait être le mois de juillet, pour se reposer de l'été mouvementé qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Hermione était quand a elle dans son dortoir, assise sur son lit, les yeux fermés, le dos accoté à celui de Ginny, qui respirait profondément. Son livre de métamorphose était très intéressant, cela l'aidait à penser à autre chose qu'à une tombe blanche. Sa poignée de main était tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu de Ron cet été, mais toutes les attaques l'obligèrent à se concentrer sur de nouvelles connaissances dans des livres, ou elle s'était toujours réfugiée.

Ginny pensait à ce que Harry lui avait dit, et elle ne pouvait mieux réagir que de la manière dont elle l'a fait. Cet amour impossible pour l'instant, elle l'avait imaginé tant de fois, tant de nuits, qu'elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela devait arriver. Elle avait redoublé d'ardeur durant l'été pour s'entraîner au maximum, tentant de produire de nouveaux sorts forts avancés pour son niveau académique. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Hermione et les deux filles se racontaient à peu près tout maintenant.

Drago était agenouillé dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune, ne parlant pas à personne, encore troublé par ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore l'année dernière, juste avant que Rogue le tue. Était-il bon? Méchant? Il aurait tellement voulu venger son père, lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire hausser le règne des Malefoys, qu'il n'avait pas peur du Seigneur des ténèbres, même si pour cela il fallait rejoindre ses rangs. Dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'imaginer pire scénario, celui de faillir à sa tâche, mais il a fallu un stupide homme pour le faire à sa place!

Un peu plus loin, dans une petite maison sombre, Remus, Tonks, Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient réunis, aussi désemparés les uns que les autres. Remus avait la main sous le menton et semblait réfléchir, Tonks avait les cheveux plutôt sombres et la peau pâle, les mains sur elle, agitant nerveusement les doigts. Molly préparait de quoi manger mais le cœur n'y était pas, de même que Arthur qui regardait par la fenêtre, en poussant un long soupir.

Il avait fait son boulot, certes, mais il continuait, rapportant constamment des informations à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas revu aucun des membres de l'ordre du phénix, il était tellement occupé qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à eux. Après tout, on ne tue pas un aussi puissant sorcier dans monde tous les jours! Severus Rogue réussit à fermer l'œil.

McGonagall faisait son possible pour récupérer les papiers sur le bureau de l'ancien directeur, mit le perchoir du phénix au placard, regarda à nouveau le cadre ou logeait maintenant l'ancien directeur et ne le vit pas. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, incapable de faire face aux événements. Elle prenait la place de Dumbledore sur le haut pupitre mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait présentement assumer cette responsabilité.

La nuit descendait doucement au loin, guettant pour envelopper le château.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**C'est tout… je vous laisse le soin de choisir quel perso vous voulez faire développer, quel aspect, quelle genre d'année, quels événements, TOUT!**

**C'est sur que la prologue est plus courte!**

**Reviews!!!**

**kermittounette**


End file.
